A New Beginning
by Dulaman
Summary: Story coming up to it´s end! lucasOC. josie2 is being a pain in the... the janitor's getting mad ohh and spring break is comming up!and the school's gonna be empty! you know what that means! fun fun fun! or in this case... problems, problems problems!
1. My name is Lucas, Lucas Randall

****

A New Beginning

Chapter one- I'm Lucas, Lucas Randall.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters of Briseida and Jack Thomas, so do not try to sue me because I have an uncle, a brother, a sister, three cousins, and two cousins in law that are lawyers. This is my first BHH fic in English, Spanish is my native language, but I have quite dominated the other one. So if you find any thing that's wrong please tell it to me!

Briseida Thomas came down the limousine and said to her dad

So, this is the wonderful place you and uncle Zac talk about so much? 

Yes, even though you uncle works at it and I now own it…- Jack Thomas looked happy to his new acquisition. The millionaire had recently bought a school, Blake Holsey High, a boarding school in the south of Canada (well I actually don't know where Blake Holsey is, so as all the cast is from Canada, I decided that it should be in Canada, and if you don't like it… well I'm always open to suggestions.)

I know that, it's just that I'm more used to seen you buy companies, cars and islands, not schools, specially one in which uncle Zac works, giving you don't talk that much to each other…-

My differences with your uncle are none of your business so if you don't mind, keep your mouth shut and let's go in, I still have to meet the principal and see what changes I'm going to make.

Whatever- The only reason Briseida had decided to go with her dad to see the school was to see her uncle, who she hadn't seen since her mum and twin sister death, two years ago, even though they kept in contact.

Let's go inside Briseida, and try to be more polite- Since Ariadna, 

Briseida's sister and Helena died her dad hadn't been really the same. Briseida felt, or knew he blamed her for their death. Ariadna had always been the favorite daughter for him. Even though they looked just the same they were completely different, Briseida was a figure skater, a toured girl ( I'm not sure if that's the word that they use to call figure skaters) so she didn't have many friends, only her sister. She instead was a soccer player, who everybody loved.

She started walking behind her dad, looking down, trying to force the tears to stay in, she had always been the weak one.

I'm going to see the Principal, why don't you take a look around and find your uncle- OK, I will- 

She started walking around until something or somebody hit her.

I'm sorry, I wasn't looking

Don't worry, I wasn't looking either he said looking at her I'm Lucas, Lucas Randall, are you a student here?

No, my dad just bought the school so I'm taking a look around and looking for my uncle who works here. Oh! And my name is Briseida, and no I'm not a student here.

Did you just say your dad bought the school? Lucas opened his eyes widely.

Yeah, he's always buying stuff

Yeah, my dad buys stuffs too, just not schools

Briseida laughed. Well, he buys businesses, he makes them better and then he sells them again.

Wow… he must make a lot of money

She suddenly blushed a little bit. Well…

I'm sorry that was a little ackward

Don't worry about it, hey, you go to school here right?

Lucas pointed the BHH logo in his uniform.

Briseida smiled and said Maybe you know my uncle he teaches here

Who is he?

He's a science teacher, his name is Zachary.

Yeah! He's my science teacher!

Really? Can you tell me where I can find him?

Sure, his office is the third in the right

Thanks Lucas Randall

Your welcome Briseida…

Thomas, Briseida Thomas she laughed

Lucas smiled at her and saw her dissapear into Professor Z's office.

Meanwhile in the Principal's office

I knew you bought the school Mr. Thomas, but I didn't have any idea of you intentions

Well, I think this is a good place, maybe it will be helpful for her rehabilitation

I must assure you Sir that this school is not a rehabilitation center

I'm very aware of that Mr. Pearson and I hope that you remember that I don't have any intention of transforming it into one, I just believe that a change of air might be helpful, after all that she's being through

Well, of course, you're right Mr. Thomas, why don't you fill this with the data so she can start school next week, which is the beginning of the second quarter.

Jack Thomas sat down and started filling up the papers.

Thanks for reading! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Well review it!

Come on! Press the go button! I know you want to!

ZazuArgentina (yes I'm from Argentina, that's South America…)


	2. Dad just bought the school!

****

A New Beginning

Chapter two- Dad just bought the school!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters of Briseida and Jack Thomas, so do not try to sue me because I have an uncle, a brother, a sister, three cousins, and two cousins in law that are lawyers. This is my first BHH fic in English, Spanish is my native language, but I have quite dominated the other one. So if you find any thing that's wrong please tell it to me!

Recap: Jack Thomas, a millonaire just bought BHH high, he's professor Z's brother, and he's got a daughter, Briseida. His wife Helena, and other daughter, Briseida's twin, Ariadna died 2 years ago. He hasn't been the same since then, and neither has Briseida. This twirl girl holds many secrets and maybe even the key to the wormhole mystery…

__

Your dad did what? Professor Z almost past out when he heard the news

__

Well you know dad, he's always buying stuffs… Briseida said in a puzzled tone.

__

Yes, but not schools, why is he doing this?

__

Well, he hasn't been the same since… you know

Yeah… but out of all the schools in the world why did he have to by this one?

Maybe he wants to get in touch with you again…

Zachary looked at her and lifted an eyebrow

__

You're right, it's my dad who we're talking about… Briseida was siting down while professor Zachary was walking from one end of the room to the other.

__

You know, I haven't seen you this nervous since you were waiting on that Paradain's scholarship. Briseida smiled

__

Don't even think about laughing at me, because if he has bought this school is for a reason and you are likely to be involved…

Me? Why me? He wouldn't do anything for me! He hates me…remember?

Your dad doesn't hate you said Zachary sittin on the desk in front of his niece _He's just having a hard time dealing with what happened, you did to_

I know I did… no need to bring it up

Talking about that… how are you doing with your treatment?

I'm out of the center if that's what you mean, but I'm still seen a psycologist about it, dad's idea

But how do you feel?

__

Well, I'm trying to control it, even though sometimes is hard, like when dad yells at me…

He hasn't change his nice humor has he?

No he hasn't it's getting worse though, I wish I could just move away you know…

Well you only have two more years of school, and then you'll go to college

Yeah, but the worse thing is that I started skating again but he said I can't compete, so good-bye to getting a scholarship for that…

What are you planning on studying?

Literature, I want to be a writer and an English teacher.

Maybe you can teach Spanish, your mum taught you

__

Yeah and don't forget I lived in Argentina for three years, I'm actually fluent

You know it's so impressive that you turned up to be the smart of the family

Briseida laughed and said

__

Well, yeah but I'm the one who didn't have any friends remember…

What about that one girl who used to figure skate with you?

Oh… An? She stopped talking to me when I got picked over her to participate in the junior olympics…

Those darn Olympics… laughed Zachary

__

Well a twirl girl's life is hard…

In that moment somebody knocked on the door, it was Jack Thomas followed by Ms. Durst

__

Briseida, I have really good news for you He said as Briseida got up from her chair.

Really? She answered

__

Yeah, you are going to study here at Blake Holsey High! And don't worry about your figure skating, the school has an amazing stadium for it and you'll be able to start a team! Besides you'll be able to make friends and get some change after been home schooled.

What? Briseida screamed _You're putting me in a boarding school? Why?_

I think it would be a good idea if Professor Zachary and I left you alone to talk said Durst while she and Z's left the room

__

Why in the world would you put me in a boarding school?

Because it's the best for you, you need a change of air and so do I

Oh… great! So as you need to get rid of me you put me here?

I'm not getting rid of you, I just think you need to be in a different environment, with kids your own age, maybe that way you'll get better

Dad I am not sick!

Yes you are! Remember you were in a hospital?

That was a year ago! And I'm better now

Well I don't care you're going to Blake Holsey High like it or not, so let's go home so you can pack your stuffs, you're moving in Thursday.

Briseida's eye were full of tears, her throat was full of screams but she shut them all up and walked silently, said good-bye to her uncle and got in the car.

When she got to the house she started packing, without shedding one single tear. She didn't say a word to her dad, and neither did him to her. Thursday morning she got up and dressed, her bags had been sent earlier to the school, so she only had one big suitcase and her backpack. She didn't say good-bye to her dad and left the house, still without a tear.

After almost two hours she got to her new "home"

She got her stuffs and told the driver to leave, even though he offered to help with her bags. She stopped in front of the school, and got a good look of what was going to be her new home.

__

So, Blake Holsey High, here I come…

She started walking inside when somebody hit her and made her stuffs fall down the stairs.

__

Honestly, what's your problem people? Every time I come to this school somebody runs over me…

I'm so sorry, I didn't see you Lucas helped Briseida get up from the floor

__

Is this how you meet people? Because, honestly, it's not so atractive. Laughed Briseida picking up her things.

__

No, this is not something I do every day, and less twice to the same person, here, let me help you with your bags

Thanks Briseida picked up her backpack and Lucas took the suitcase.

__

I thought you said you weren't a student

I thought so too, but apparently my dad had other plans, so here I am

Well, it's not as bad as it seems

Really? I've been home schooled pro the past eleven years, I've never been to a real school, and the first time I'm going to one is a boarding school

Umm, maybe it is as bad as it seems They both started laughing and walking inside the building.

__

Maybe this is nor going to be that bad was the first thought Briseida had as a BHH student.

Woooow! That was an inspirational rush! Hope you all like it! And review it!

Push the botomm! Come on! I know you want to!

ZazuArgentina

PS: thanks for the review Chloe!


	3. Everything is going to be OK

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the characters of Briseida and Jack Thomas, so do not try to sue me because I have an uncle, a brother, a sister, three cousins, and two cousins in law that are lawyers. This is my first BHH fic in English, Spanish is my native language, but I have quite dominated the other one. So if you find any thing that's wrong please tell it to me!

Answer to the reviews:

Chloe: thanks for the reviews! And yes I'm going to introduce the rest of the science club, I'm actually doing that right now!

A new beginning

Recap: Briseida's dad not only bought Blake Holsey High, he also sent his only daughter to it! She's a little troubled kid who used to be a twirl girl with no friends until now. Will she fit in the Science club? And why does she always wear that bracelet with Chinese symbols? Well let's find out shall we?

Chapter three: Now everything is going to be OK

****

As Lucas and Briseida walked to the Principal's office they met with Josie, Corrine and Marshall.

__

Hey Lucas, did you hear the news? Marshall and Corrine are finally going out!

Woow! That's something Answered Lucas putting the suitcase on the floor.

__

Who are you? Asked Josie to the girl standing by Lucas

__

Oh! My name is Briseida Thomas, I'm new here

That's nice, I'm Corrine Baxter, he's Marshall Wheeler, and she is Josie Trent

Josie stared at Briseida like she was trying to figure out what was she thinking, but finally something interrupted her.

__

Miss Thomas! I'm glad to see you again, and I'm thrilled you're going to join the Blake Holsey community, we'll make your first time on a real school the best one Durst showed up from behind Marshall and Corrine _I see you've made some friends, well I'm sure they can wait for you outside my office and then show you around_

Sure Lucas answered quickly and all of them walked to Durst office. Briseida and the principal came inside while the rest waited outside

(In the office)

__

Well, Miss Thomas I hope you enjoy studying at Blake Holsey and if you have any problem my door is always open

Thanks Principal Durst not like she would ever ask her for help.

__

Well here are your schedule, room number and key, also the rules, curfew, why don't you take a look at it now and tell me if you have any doubts

(outside the office)

__

So that's the girl you talked about all last night Lucas! Marshall was laughing

__

Do you like her? Asked Corrine

__

Knowing you I would have thought you would have said she was a spy or something Josie was stunned

__

First of all I don't like her Marshall lift an eyebrow _Well maybe a little_ Now Corrine left an eyebrow _Well maybe a lot!_ Josie lift her eyebrow and said

__

Maybe? If you're not accusing her of anything…

Lucas interrupted her

__

Ok, ok! I like her! Happy?

Everybody laughed and said _Yes_

But she's way out of my liege…she's rich…. VERY rich, her dad just bought the school

What? Marshall opened his eyes really big

__

I always thought Victor owned the school, or at least part of it said Corrine

__

No, he's part of the board of education, and he contributed a lot to it, you know, with money, that's why he had so much "power" over it explained Lucas

__

Oh my gosh! What do you think it's going to happen now that he doesn't have that power over the school? Asked Josie

__

Well, as far as I know he still in the board of education said Corrine

__

No, no, Josie is right, he had power because of the money , now that the school doesn't need his money everything is going to change! Lucas seemed strangely happy

Before Josie could say another word Briseida came out with Principal Durst who said:

__

Well I believe you all can show Miss Thomas around right

Without another word she left.

__

Well, let's get on our way Lucas picked the suitcase and started guiding everybody to the stairs.

__

Here's your room said Lucas _Number 22_

It's right across from ours said Corrine

Briseida smiled and opened the door and saw that the room was huge!

__

You're lucky, you got a room for your own… said Marshall _I've got to share it with Lucas, and that's quite a mess_

Oh! Shut up Marshall said Lucas _Hey Briseida, do you want us to show you the rest of the school?_

Sure, that sounds great!

Why don't we do that? Because you guys haven't finish your English project

Yeah that's right, well I guess we'll see you later Briseida

The guys left and Josie started her not so polite interrogation

__

Why did you come to the school?

My dad forced me answered Briseida while unpacking

__

I'm sorry said Corrine looking at Josie

__

It's Ok, it's not that bad being here, I'm not around him, and I get to see my uncle, he teaches here

Really? Who is he? Asked Josie

__

Zachary, he teaches science

Josie looked at her and said _He's our science teacher_

I know, he'll be mine to

So, what school did you used to go to before coming here? Asked Corrine

__

None, I've always been home schooled, this is my first time on a real school

Why? Questioned Josie

__

Because I used to be a twirl girl and I was too dedicated to it, I used to travel a lot because of it, so my mum decided it would be better if I was educated at home, so I wouldn't get that far behind

Do you have siblings?

__

I had a twin, she and my mum died on a car accident two years ago answered quickly and notoriously annoyed _And what's up with the interrogation?_

Nothing, We're sorry said Corrine

__

Yeah, let's go we'll show you our room and the rest of the school said Josie _bring your schedule so we can show you your classes_

Ok, let's go The three of them left the room, without noticing somebody was observing. The janitor saw them leave and smiled

__

Now, everything is going to be OK

Don't count on it Josie's clone appeared and the time stopped

__

Don't you dare trying to stop it, this is the way it's supposed to be

If it happens that way everything will be destroyed for us, you know that

Yes, but I've spent too long working for this, so don't you dare trying to messing it up, remember you're like this because of me, and I can finish you

Josie's clone dissapeared and time started to run again.

I know it sucks! But trust me all the information in this chapter was necessary! I promise next will be better and you'll see some V/J and M/C action

ZazuArgentina


	4. Listen To Your Heart

A New Beginning

Chapter Four: Listen to Your Heart

Disclaimer: I remember that when I first started reading fics nobody had this things, now everything has changed, well, whatever, I don't own anything but the characters of Briseida and Jack Thomas, and I also own this story, which is parallel to the tv series which I do not own. I appreciate reviews, which I'm receiving a quite few

Thanks to shivering smile for reading! I'm from Argentina but I know a few people from Peru cuz I lived in the US for a while (actually I'm still living but I'm going home in a few days lol)

Which should not worry anybody cuz I'm gonna keep updating!

Disclaimer 2: it's 2:00 AM and I just got an inspirational rush from the Listen To Your Heart" song from Roxette (actually from the cover by D.H.T. which is slower than the older version)

Disclaimer 3: this chapter is sort of song fic, which is likely to not happen again, so if you like it I'm sorry… and if you don't well you can be happy

Disclaimer 4: there's going to be more romance in this chapter, the action will come in a while and you'll understand why!

Disclaimer 5: I'm starting to feel like a real writer for the series with this whole mystery situation that I'm loving!

Anyways here we go…!

Oh! And disclaimer 6: I do not own the song "listen to your heart" I love it but I do not own it!

References: what's in **bold **and _italic _are the lyrics of the song. What's in regular is the writing and what in _italic _are the dialogs.

Chapter Four: Listen to Your Heart

**__**

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Two weeks have gone by since Briseida Thomas moved to Blake Holsey High and she met the science club. Two weeks and more have gone by since she last spoke to her dad. She doesn't miss him. One week has gone by since the last time she had one of her situations. One week since Lucas shares her secret. One week since she realized she is in love with him. Two weeks since Josie's clone has decided to ruin the destiny of the vortex.

Three days and three days only since Z's explained Briseida's amnesia to the science club. Three days since he worries about his niece's health. One day since Briseida decided she wanted to stop her problems. One day since she called the psychologist and canceled her meetings for good. One day since her dad almost had a heart attack because of that. One day since he decided to not talk to his daughter anymore. One day since Briseida started living again.

**__**

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Bri, was now her nickname, Lucas made it up, he didn't know and neither did Briseida that her mother used to call her that way. She was playing the piano and singing. Nobody knew she could sing. Vaughn and Josie were holding hands and Marshall had his arm around Corrine's waist. Lucas was standing, mesmerized by the image._  
**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.**_

Bri was singing her favourite song, in front of the people who were now her friends. For the first time in a long time she felt happy, for the first time ever she felt she belonged. She didn't care anymore about skating, she only cared about enjoying and living that one moment._  
**And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind**_

She finished singing and Josie said _Vaughn, let's go for a walk_

Sure, you can walk me to my football practice answered him and Josie laughed

__

Yeah right and then I'll befriend Madison and become a cheerleader Now everybody laughed.

__

I have to help Marshall with his extra credit project for Spanish added Corrine

__

Oh yeah! That's ciertoright said Marshall on a really poor Spanish

__

Now I know why you need help…joked Bri

__

Well excuse me Miss Bilingual

At least I'm not failing

She got you there Marshall laughed Vaughn

__

Let's go Vaughn said Josie

__

Ok, see ya guys Vaughn and Josie left the room

__

We better go too Marshall added Corrine pulling him out

__

Nah… let's stay a while longer

__

Marshall, walk said Corrine pushing him out of the music room and closing the door behind

__

So… said Bri _Why didn't you go anywhere on the long weekend? I heard your dad wanted to go fishing_

No, he couldn't make it at the end, he had some business meetings, besides everybody else was staying.

Bri smiled, she knew why they stayed, Z had to go on a teacher's conference and Lucas didn't want to leave her alone, specially after what happened.

__

Lucas, I need to talk to you

About what?

Let's go for a walk, this may take a while

They stepped outside, it was cold and windy, it looked like it was about to rain, but they still left. After they had walked for a few minutes Bri broke the silence and said sitting down on the grass:

__

I know you heard me in the bathroom

He looked at her, yes he heard her, and he knew what was going on.

Flashback

Vomiting sounds

__

Bri are you ok? Asked Lucas when he came into the girl's room and heard the noises from the bathroom.

__

Yeah I'm fine she answered _I'm just brushing my teeth_

He knew she was lying. _Ok, we're not going to have a science meeting today, so we're going to play cards on mine and Marshall's room, do you want to come?_

Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes

Are you sure you're ok? You don't sound ok

yeah, I'm just having really bad cramps she lied to him again, it broke her heart, but there was no choice. She knew that if she brought him into her troubles he would leave her.

She appeared on the room a while after, she was pale and look like she was going to faint. They played cards for a while, and when she tried to get up to leave her knees failed. Lucas stood up quickly and catch her. For a second, their faces were so close he could feel and smell her breath. It was acid, he knew what was going on, but still he couldn't say a word. That was a week ago.

End of Flashback

__

Yeah, I did

I'm going to tell you the truth but you can't tell anybody promise?

I promise said Lucas

__

ok, three years ago my mum, sister and I were in a car accident while we were going to one of my figure skating competitions. We got hit by a big truck, mum and Ariadna, my twin were on the front so they got killed, I got really hurt, I broke my leg so bad I thought I could never skate again. But that's not the problem. I got something called psychological amnesia. I can't remember anything about my mum or sister, not because my brain got hurt on the accident, but because it really hurt when they told me they died, so my brain needed to protect itself, so it blocked every memory of them.

I'm sorry Lucas said when he saw her going red

__

That's not the end, after that my dad and I never got along, and I couldn't figure skate, I started feeling really sad, and at some point I fell into depression, that's when I started vomiting, that was two years ago, now I'm better, sometimes I slip, but I'm doing a lot of progress

I'm sure, and you know you've got all the help I can give you he passed his arms around her, she left herself fall into that hug.

They looked at each other for a moment and then, Lucas slowly with his thumb pushed her chin to his lips and kissed her. In that exact moment the rain began to fall. The janitor was picking up trash nearby and said really softly

__

Everything is going according the plan, now everything is going to be just fine

From the other side a black shadow that was watching dissapear quickly

__

You won't get away with this, you won't change destiny said the janitor again before running inside.

Well…. It's 3:00 AM, my neck hurts, but thanks to starbucks I don't feel tired… at all!

I know this is real romance, but the Lucas/Briseida relationship plays a big part on the plot of the story.

Anyways you can thank Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp for keeping me awake (I'm watching pirates of the Caribbean, which I extremely recommend)

Oh… and about the whole kissing thing, I took it out from my first kiss, don't let yourselves get carried away, the scene was romantic, but the guy was NOTHING like Lucas unfortunately. Now leave reviews! Thanks!


	5. Lucas You're A Little Romeo

A New Beginning

Chapter 5: Lucas you're a little Romeo

So anyway don't own anything of this but the character Briseida Thomas, Jack Thomas, and whoever comes along that didn't appear first in BHH.

CJ: thanks for your review! And yes… this is my second language, weird to say that at 16, it makes me feel so smart that I'm "bilingual", lol I can speak Spanish, English, and well… Spanglish which it's becoming a language.

Shivering Smile: I'm not really a J/V fan, because I LOVE Lucas but I don't really like Vaughn, even though I believe he's got a LOT to do with the vortex, and the whole " DNA spinning to the other side" deal. It's from the chapter Josie's clone appeared and at the end Josie (real one) and Vaughn are studying their DNA and both twist to the left. You know which one I'm talking?

Oh! And if you're wondering when Bri will find out about the vortex, it'll be in the next chapter

Well here we go…

Ok, so today we're going to talk about DNA

Josie cleared her throat and said _But Professor Z, we already studied DNA _

No Josie, we studied clonation and the helix, but we haven't quite covered the parts

What parts? Asked Kubiak

The genes, alleles, the bases, you know Stu DNA seems to be more complex than your brain answered Bri, Kubiak looked at her puzzled and Josie started laughing

You're such a know it all said Madison

Well, at least I don't break a mirror every time I look myself into one The whole science club laughed including Z whom when realized said

Ok, ok, everybody be quite, now where were we? Oh yes DNA

And he kept on going talking about thymine, adenine and all the other bases of DNA while Madison talked to Elizabeth (I think that's the name of the Italian girl Lucas goes to the dance with in one episode) were softly

You know, that Briseida is getting on my nerves, we have to do something

What do you think we could do?

We could spear some rumors about her

Yeah, but we don't know anything about her

Not yet, but we will

What are you planning on doing?

Oh, you'll see

After the end of the classes Madison called Elizabeth and Anna and told them her plan.

Principal Durst, may I have a word with you? Asked Madison

Of course, what is it?

Before she started talking they heard a crash and Anna openned the door and said: _Principal Durst! Somebody broke the window of the common room_

Durst ran outside without remembering about the two girls left in there who quickly put their plan in action.

Here, I found her file, let's get out of here!

Anna obeyed and by the time Durst solution the "accident" they were standing with everybody else watching the happenings.

After she told Durst that she forgot what she had to talk to her about her, Anna and Elizabeth ran into her room.

Well, well, this will do to humiliate her for life

Yeah, she's got it coming, I can't believe she would even think of getting Lucas, I mean he's totally mine

Whatever, now let's get to work, I want everybody to know about this by tomorrow morning

There's something weird, who broke the window? Asked Anna

I don't know, probably some stupid from football practice said Madison without caring

(Outside the school)

Why did you help them?

If everybody laughs at her maybe she'll leave

I won't let you hurt her, she's our only hope

No, she's our only destruction

I told you this day would come

Not if I can't stop it And without another word she vanished into thin air

(In Josie's room)

I don't get this whole base thing said Josie frustrated

I know, this part of science sucks said Bri

Josie laughed and said _You know, I'm really sorry about how rude I was the first day I met you _

Don't worry about it. I already forgot all about that

Speaking about forgetting, Z told us that you've amnesia said Marshall and everybody turned to him with killer looks on their faces.

I know he did, I asked him to, I don't really like to explain the whole situation to people, it gets annoying

Well, lets keep on working on this said Lucas trying to change the subject

Hold on, now that you know about that I'll tell you the rest of the story

There's more? Asked Vaughn

Yes, Vaughn, only Lucas knows all of it, but I want you all to know it _too_

And she proceeded to tell them everything, from the accident to the rehabilitation center.

Woow… you've been through a lot said Marshall

I know, but I don't like talking about it

Yeah, we understand said Corrine

And we promise we won't tell anybody smiled Josie

Thanks guys

After they fooled around a while everybody wanted to go to sleep, so Lucas "walked" Bri to her room. (it's across from Josie's…remember?)

You know, he said _I'm glad you told the rest of the guys, maybe that way we can help you more _

I know, thanks Lucas

he said 

They stared at each other for a while and he kissed her again.

They smiled and she went inside, in that moment Marshall pushed from behind and started laughing: _Lucas, you're a little Romeo _

I'm so killing you He started running behind Marshall

The next day the club decided to have breakfast outside.

Why are we having breakfast outside? questioned Lucas

Because I want to answered Josie looking at him with a shut up look in her eyes. She knew what had happen but she thought that it wasn't such a good idea for Briseida to find it out, at least not with something on her body.

You guys go ahead, I forgot a book on my room. I'll be right there Briseida climbed the stairs and Josie took that chance to explain the rest of them why they had breakfast outside.

Let's go talk to Z said Lucas

Everybody went to Z's office, and when Briseida opened the door of the science lab she got a big surprise.

There was a big draw on the board of a twirl girl throwing up labeled "Briseida". Madison and Elizabeth were laughing at Anna's interpretation of a car accident and then saying she couldn't remember her name

She's got amnesia! Laughed Kubiak

Briseida was shocked. How did they know? Who told them? She was sure none of her friends did, but whom? If not them who?

In that moment Z rushed in the room and screamed

Quite! Who did this?

Everybody stopped moving, Z was mad.

I asked a question! Who did this?

Professor Z, what is all this madness? Asked Durst whose attention got called by the screams. She saw the picture and said

I better have some responsibles for this or ALL of you will be in trouble

Briseida was shocked, she couldn't move when Anna said

Come on Miss Bulimia 2005, wake up!

That's it! Anna, Madison and Elizabeth! To my office NOW! Screamed Durst

How do you know we did it? Asked Elizabeth

Because you just said it Elizabeth thought the words she just had said and cursed herself in Italian _And you're the only students who were alone in my office yesterday and who could have stolen Miss Thomas file, yes I know it was stolen_

Elizabeth thought the words she just had said and cursed herself in Italian 

They left.

Briseida, then reacted, looked at the picture one more time and relived what just had happen, after that she started running.

Lucas followed her into the woods.

She stopped in front of a tree and a little bit after that she felt his arms around her. Then, she started crying, she turned around and hugged him.

Well/ I know there's not vortex action going on! But in the next chapter it will! I hope you all liked it, and besides I needed to put all the group on the same page about what it comes to Briseida's situation… and besides I'm uploading super fast! So you better don't complain and leave a review!

Hasta la vista!

ZazuArgentina


	6. A whole lot of changes

A New Beginning

Chapter 6: A whole lot of changes

Disclaimer: don't own anything, but wish some day my crazy mind will deliver an idea as cool as this one

Disclaimer 2: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in around a month but I have a great excuse, I've moved back to my origin country and I hadn't seen my friends in a year so I needed to see them and talk and all that good stuffs. But here I am again! So let's keep it moving people

Brisieda and Lucas's relationship had been going smoothly since her incident. Apparently things were going to be just fine at BHH, well as fine as they could.

Briseida woke up one morning earlier than the rest of her friends, so she decided to go to the science lab to see if her uncle was up. No luck. She then walked into his office. No luck either. He wasn't there. She sat down in his desk and started looking around. She stepped forward to the middle of the room. Suddenly she was sucked in.

Things started moving around her quickly, she could feel the room dancing and shacking. Her eyes visualized images from her past, and from her family's past too. She saw her sister, her mum and her grandfather. She saw a bold man talking to her grandfather, she knew him, but didn't know from where. Then her accident raced into her eyes. She saw how that man killed her twin and mother. The white light came from behind her and blocked her from seeing anything else. And then she remembered it all.

Briseida! Briseida wake up! Z was screaming to his niece who was lying in the floor of his office.

She woke up and started talking nonsense.

Mum? Where's mum? And where's Ariadna?

They're dead Briseida, remember?

Get the science club here.

He obeyed his niece and left her alone, for a reason he did not know, but there was something in him telling him to leave.

Now you remember it all don't you? The janitor appeared out of the thin air

Yes I do, but I still don't understand anything.

You will, soon but now you must tell them everything you know about the wormhole.

He left her, and she sat down waiting for everybody to come and tell the truth.

Bri are you OK? Z just told us that you past out

I'm Ok Lucas but there's something you all need to know.

What? Said Josie

The truth about the wormhole

You know about it? Marshall was confused.

Yes, it's part of my family.

What? Said everybody.

Yes, you see BHH before it got its name was owned by my family, well my mum's side. My great great grandfather built it and he was the one who "caused" the wormhole.

Why? Asked Josie.

I don't know that, I just know that they had a purpose to fulfill with it, something about saving us from a great catastrophe.

How do you know this? Inquired Corrine.

When I was little I wasn't much of a friendly kid and one of the few people who liked me was my grandpa, so he would always take me to his house and everything and since I was little he talked to me about this school and about the wormhole. He tried to get my mum to send me to it, but she never liked the idea, she hated boarding schools. Besides she thought my grandpa was making up the whole wormhole story. But I believed him, and kept learning about science and weird things with him, until the accident when I lost my memory.

So what do you know about it? Said Vaughn

That there's a man whose name I can't remember who is destined to create a problem with it and I'm supposed to stop him

What do you mean? Said Lucas

The vortex opens the door to other times and dimensions, if the wrong door is opened and two dimensions that shouldn't be connected do so it could cause chaos.

So who is that man?

I don't know, but he was a tall bold man and I'm sure I've seen him around the school

Everybody turned to Vaughn

My dad he said

Well! I'm back, my computer is mest up so I'm in a cyber coffee if yo don't know what that is a place where you pay to use computers, so… I hope you like it and I know it's short and everything… but hey! I don't have any of my inspirations and I couldn't wait for another week to keep writing! So hope you like it and the next one will be longer but this one has the whole vortex explanations I've been promising!

ZazuArgentina


	7. Learning the Truth

A New Beginning

Chapter 7: Learning the truth

So… things are getting to its end. And I'm SO sorry I haven't updated, but there were a lot of things going on, so I'm making it up to all of you with this chapter and I'll tell you what, you can vote and chose a couple for a one shot fic

Choices are:

Lucas Briseida

Lucas/someone new (that you have the choice to come up with)

Marshall/ Corrine

Lucas/Josie

I REALLY don't enjoy Vaughn that much, so that's not a choice... sorry people!

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the characters my meticulous and dement mind has come up with and the story that I have created thanks to lack of tiredness giving the fact I pretty much don't do anything.

Your dad? He's your dad? Briseida was shocked

Yeah, he is, and trust me I'm not really proud of it

Don't worry about it, I hate my dad

You shouldn't say that Briseida, you know your dad loves you

Yeah right, that's why he put me in this hideous place, where the only thing that's worth is this wormhole because it may answer why mum and Ariadna died,

Lucas looked at her seeming hurt.

Well I love you too, you know and thanks for making me feel so important in your life

Everybody was stunned. Without another word he got up and started walking towards the door,

Lucas come on, you know I didn't mean it that way…

Whatever Briseida, I don't wanna hear it right now

He left the room, hitting the door behind him

You all know I didn't mean that he wasn't worth it, it's just…

We know, don't worry

For the first time Josie seemed to be treating her as a friend and not as some weird thing that had come out of the vortex.

And as we understand you, and know Lucas, I'll give you a word of advise continued Marshall, Corrine lifted and eyebrow Corrine don't give me that look, and Briseida as I was saying as I know Lucas better than most of the world and I understand him 75 of the time, you better go talk to him… NOW

Ok, you're right

Before she crossed the door se turned around and said

Wait, did he say that…

Yep, he did

I better hurry

She started walking, trying to find Lucas; sometimes she hated the fact that the school was so big.

Oh, Miss Thomas I was just looking for you, your father is here and he would like to have a word with you

Briseida turned around to find Durst standing behind her He's in my office, please come with me

I'm in the middle of something very important

I don't believe there's anything that should be more important to you than coming to find me when you're requested to do so Briseida

Jack Thomas had stepped out of the principal's office. Behind him a young woman with blond hair and green eyes looked at Briseida and then spoke

So, you're Briseida, I was longing to meet you, your father told me so much about you, I must say you're prettiest than he described

Who are you?

Briseida be polite

This is Josephine Von Biuren (that's the last name of one of my teachers, it's weird I know, but I needed a sort of German last name for the plot, if you don't like it and have something better let me know) she's my fiancée Josephine showed her the diamond ring on her finger.

she's your what? You ought to be kidding me! Mum hasn't started consuming on her grave and you want to get married? the people in the hallways started turning around (not too many since it was Saturday morning)

Why don't you talk in my office said Durst

Let's go inside Briseida

The three of them stepped inside and Jack closed the door behind him.

What were you thinking? How dare you yell at me in front of the principal, the students and Jo?

Ohh I'm sorry, is that how I should call her? Or would you rather me call her mommy?

Briseida do not disrespect her, the fact that you're sick does not give you that right

I'm not sick! Damn it! Can't you understand that?

DO NOT TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!

I'll talk to you however I want to, because there's no reason why I should respect you!

I'm your father

W share the same DNA if that's what you mean, but you never cared!

then why did I put you on rehab? (N/A for bulimia not drugs)

I've got a pretty good idea! So you could run off to the beach house with this slut!

He slapped her on the face

Do not ever say that again Tears started to shed down her face, he had never hit her before.

In that moment Z stepped into the office.

Jack I heard you were here and I wanted to talk to you…What did you do?

None of your business Zachary what I do with my daughter

I'm her uncle and her teacher of course it is my business!

Just drop it uncle, it's not even worth it, let's go, I need to find Lucas

Who is Lucas? inquired Jack

He's none of YOUR business, in fact nothing related to my life is your business anymore, why don't you go off and get married with her and just disappear of my life again, because you're pretty darn good at it! I don't wanna hear about you anymore, I don't care about you anymore, for what it concerns to me the only alive family I have is uncle Z's and grandma, you didn't ever existed.

Without saying anything else she slammed the door behind her and walked towards the woods. She was so mad she didn't even saw Lucas sitting down beneath a tree until he called out to her.

You know, I'm the one mad…

Well you're not the only one! I just had a terrible fight with my dad because he's getting married again with some dumb German or Russian or whatever. And he even slapped me on the face for telling the truth! And he even didn't give me the chance of telling him my memory was back! She started crying, Lucas ran to her and hug her.

it's ok, it's ok…

_You caused all of this didn't you?_

_Yes I did, if they're apart nothing will happen_

_That's where you're mistaken, he's no use, and he can't do anything but be in the way if he stills a part of her life_

_But the prophecy…_

_Didn't talk about him… but about the other one_

_What do you mean?_

_Do you think I'll tell you so you can ruin it?_

She vanished and it started raining.

We better go inside or we'll get sick

You're right

They ran to the building and tried to get rid of the water before stepping in.

Lucas, I really need to talk to you

Sure, let's get change and we can talk

They started walking when Briseida's dad came out of Durst office with Josephine. He looked very upset, and seeing Briseida soaking wet with a boy didn't exactly cheer things up.

What the hell is going on?

Briseida took Lucas hand and walked around her father without looking at him

Briseida come here now, do not make me mad young lady

She pretended she couldn't hear him

Sometimes I wish that you and Ariadna would have trade places

Briseida turned over her hills and faced her dad

You know, sometimes I wish so too, that way I could be with mum and I wouldn't have to hear you, but of course if I was her you wouldn't bug me that much, because you would actually care about me

She climbed the stairs. Lucas stood there for a second

What are you looking at boy? And by the way who are you?

My name is Lucas Randall, I'm your daughter's boyfriend and I'm looking at one of the worst people in the world. How dare you talk to her like that? Can't you see that you're hurting her? Or are you completely blind? After all she's being through you are not willing to even try to care about her. I really don't blame her for not wanting to talk to you ever again.

He climbed the stairs pretty upset. He had forgotten all about what Briseida had said before, that wasn't important anymore. He decided to go and talk to her. The corridor was empty, except for the janitor who stopped him when he was walking beside him.

Lucas he said you're following the wrong path, you must leave her

What? What are you talking about?

Listen to me, leave her, make her go back home, she doesn't belong here

Lucas freaked out and walked away fast and knocked Briseida's door.

Time stopped.

What were you thinking? the janitor grabbed who had just being talking to Lucas and it suddenly transformed into Josie2.

What you should do, try to save us

Do it again and I promise it will be the last thing you do

Do not threaten me, you know what I'm capable of just to keep things the way they should

I'm not threatening you, I'm warning you that I'm capable of more to make sure things will turn up how they should

Josie2 vanished and the janitor walked towards to Lucas before time started running again.

Lucas, listen to me, what I just said, do not obey it, that wasn't the reality that you were supossed to know, you must stay with her, if she leaves…. We'll be lost

What?

Don't worry about what was said before now to you, just pay attention now, the woman cannot be trusted, do not let her come near Briseida, it would be too dangerous.

Ok.. I guess

The janitor left.

Lucas knocked the door again, and then he opened the door. He heard the sounds, he knew what was going on. He opened the bathroom door, she was crying, her eyes were red. He took her in his arms and took her outside the bathroom.

Lucas, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean what I said in the science lab, I really care for you, you're so important to me and I don't know what I would do without you, and I'm sorry for what I just did, I just couldn't stop it, I promise I'll keep on trying she cried

He pulled her close to him and hug her firmly

Shhh…. Its ok, I know you didn't mean it, don't worry about it, it's not important right now, I know you're trying hard.

Wooow…. Too much drama going on isn't it?

Well this is all for now, but I promise more soon! And there'll be some good wormhole things, but there's things here that are VERY important for the plot, I'm not gonna say which of course. But anyways, about the fic that I promised we'll do it this way, you submit the choices and I'll select a few and then you'll vote, the wining one will be written, and the other ones, well I might write them too, so don't worry!

ZazuArgentina

Reviews!

\./ (it intemps to be an arrow)


	8. Spring Break

A New Beginning

Chapter 8: Spring Break

Disclaimer: I only own the characters that do not belong to the real creator of BHH.

So, this is been a fast update, it always happens to me that I get blocked for a while and then all the ideas come at the same time.

Briseida hadn't heard from her dad since then. Frankly she didn't care, she was happy with the way things were going right now. Her grades were good and spring break was near to come. Her relationship with Lucas was going smoothly. The one thing that was causing trouble was the vortex, even though she knew many things about it she couldn't tell them because every time they had time to talk (tests and stuffs) the would get interrupted by something. Actually the things that interrupted them were pretty darn weird. First there was that time they were sitting outside and Kubiak (only God knows how) "accidentally" threw the ball at them and hit Marshall on the head and made him pass out. Then there was the other time when the T.V. of the common room exploded and caused a little fire. Oh! And don't forget the time when Josie got food poisoning for eating a candy that was over her desk. She knew there was something causing all of these; it couldn't be just a coincidence, could it?

_So, guys what are you going to do for spring break?_ Asked Briseida while they were having lunch on Sunday.

_I'm going home, my dad wants us to have some quality father son time_ said Vaughn

_I'm going home too, my parents are going to let me help around with_ work Corrine sounded excited

_What do they do?_ Inquired Briseida

_They are doctors, I want to be one too_

_So, you're going to spend the whole 2 weeks of spring break working? That's insane_

_Lucas! Nobody is making fun of you going fishing _answered the curly girl

_Yeah, I rather learn about medicine than sit around like a fool on a boat with stinky animals all around me, besides it's the most boring thing in the whole entire world! _

_No it is not!_ Lucas seemed offended _What are you going to do Briseida? _

_I'm staying here, I don't really want to go home and my dad probably doesn't want me there either._

_Well, I'm not leaving either, I have to practice with the band _said Marshall

_Yeah… I'm not going anywhere either, my mum's got a new job so…you won't be alone Bri_

_Maybe I could stay too, I mean…_

_Don't worry about me Lucas, go fishing and get bored for all of us _laughed Briseida

_Why don't we all stay, I mean the school's going to be practically_ empty continued Lucas

_What are we going to tell our parents?_ Asked Corrine

_Let's just say we've got a science project to do…. They won't care _

_I guess it would be fun…_

_Yeah, let's do it_

_OK, I'll go call my parents_

_And I'll go to my dad's house and talk to him_

_And I'll call my dad and let him know_ Lucas got up from his chair and left. Marshall and Vaughn followed him.

_So… now tell us! How are things going on with Lucas?_

_They're great… I mean… sometimes he doesn't know how to act around me… I guess he just doesn't have too much experience on being a boyfriend and all…_

_Well… that is true _said Corrine_ he's never been really with anybody before you…_

_Did you have a boyfriend? I mean before Lucas_ asked Josie

_With my life? I've scared every guy that came along…_

The girls got up and started walking towards the stairs.

(Time stops)

_Nothing seems to work on them now does it?_

_I told you it was too late to stop it_

_I don't think so…_

_She has started recovering her memory; it's just a matter of time before she closes the vortex_

_She is not going to be able to do it without his help and I'll make sure he can't aid her even if I have to take the subject into my own hands…_

I know it takes me loooooong to update but I promise i´ll upload this between today and tomorrow!

ZaZuArgentina


End file.
